Our Last Year Together
by Animechan123
Summary: AU 0102030405in their last year of school Each one is finding it hard to believe that their futures are on different paths Each one starts to doubt what they dreamed of doing What will happen in the end 01x02 03x04 Sx05 05x13 06xN Relena & Dorothy bashin
1. Prologue

**_Our Last Year Together_**

_Prologue_

* * *

Summer had finally come to a close and school would start tomorrow. Everyone was sad to be going back to school, but happy that they'd see their friend again. The sun finally set on the busy town. On a hill overlooking the town sat five boys. All five watched the beautiful colours of re, orange, yellow and pink mixed together to cause the magnificent sunset.

"Well, I guess summers over." Said Duo Maxwell. His long brown braided hair swung gently in the warm air as his blue/violate shinned in the suns light.

"No joke." Said Quatre. His blonde hair looked like a halo in the light reflecting. His ocean blue eyes had a reddish glow to them as they pulled gaze away from the sun. "It's our final year together." He sighed. His lips were curled into a smile, but his eyes showed his real emotion. Sadness.

"Don't worry, Quatre." Said a green eyed boy. One of his emerald eyes was obstructed by his light brown hair. "We're still going to see each other." Quatre smiled at the taller boy.

"I know Trowa." Quatre smiled sweetly at Trowa once again, before returning their attention back to the sun set.

"Do you think when we're back in school; we'll watch the sun set?" Asked the ebony black haired boy. His dark eyes seemed to be fixated on the sunset.

"I hope so, Wufei." Said Duo hopefully.

"I'm sure we will." Said Quatre softly to the others.

Wufei smirked. "And it's the only time Duo, shuts up." Quatre giggled while Trowa smiled at their friends comment.

"Yeah-HEY!" Yelled Duo. Duo was not impressed by his friends comment. He turned from the other boys and pouted.

"Stop being so dramatic." Said the boy who had been silent until this point. His messy brown hair shaded his cobalt blue eyes. His cold eyes never once left the warm sun. As if he was trying to warm his eyes by the sun's rays. Duo turned to the boy and frowned at the boy.

"Come on Heero," said Duo, "I'm not that bad." Heero just smirked.

Trowa looked down at his watch then back up at the last glimpse of the sun set. No two sun sets were the same. That's why the boys liked watching them so much.

"We had better start going home." Spoke Trowa showing no emotions. He stood up and straightened his cloths. Quatre looked up at his taller friend smiling and nodded. Trowa extended a hand to Quatre and helped him up. Quatre then turned to the others.

"See you bright and early tomorrow." Quatre waved to them as he walked off with Trowa down the hill. Duo and Wufei rose from their seats on the dark green grass. Both nodded at each other before turning to Heero.

"Later Heero." Duo spoke cheerfully. He saluted at their silent friend still sitting. Wufei nodded at Heero and received a nod back. Both boys then took off down the hill. Heero sighed.

"_How can I tell them?"_

"_What do I say?"_

"_What is this feeling?"_

"_How can this happen?"_

"_What am I going to do?"_

* * *

_**Authors Notes:**_ This story was inspired by my friends in school. Since it's our last year together I thought why not make a story where the Gundam Pilots go through the events and emotions we go through. Here's the prologue. Most of the chapters are going to be full days so they may end up being long.


	2. First Day Back

**_Our Last Year Together_**

_First Day Back_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters, only Sora and the teachers.**

**WARNING: Racism, A little violence and some sexual references. Please do not be offended by anything that happens. It is not intentional.**

* * *

As the sun rose higher in the sky, students walked into their good old G-Wing High. Quatre and Trowa walked down the street talking about what they'd be taking in school this year and what they were dreading the most. The school uniform consisted of black pants, a white, short sleeve shirt and a black bow tie. The school uniform showed off their slime, lean bodies.

"I really don't want to be in Mr Taylor's class for sports." Quatre said half heartedly. Trowa's lips curled into a small smile at the boys comment.

"You'll do just fine Quatre." Said Trowa reassuringly. "No problem about it." Quatre looked up at Trowa and smiled sweetly.

"HEY! Trowa, Quatre! Wait up!"

Both boys turned around and saw a girl running towards them. She had black/dark blue hair and midnight blue eyes. She wore a black skirt, white shirt and black bow tie. Quatre's smile grew as he saw the girl. It was Hilde Schbeiker.

"Morning Hilde." Quatre giggled as the girl stopped in front of them. Because of his accent Quatre had never been able to say Hilde's last name before. Hilde the hugged Quatre like she usually did on the first day of school. Then she'd smile at Trowa.

"Oh, I missed you guys so much." Hilde whined as she released Quatre. She smiled at the two boys. "So how was summer?" Hilde had been on a camping trip for the last have of the summer so she hadn't seen her best friends for three weeks.

"It was amazing," said Quatre, "we did so much this year." Hilde smiled at Quatre's child like answer. She thought he was adorable.

"I bet. I couldn't get a hold of you guy at all." She giggled. She then placed an arm around Quatre's shoulders and turned to Trowa.

"I see you took care of him" Hilde smiled sweetly at Trowa. Hilde never liked Quatre going around town alone. It wasn't a town known for its kindness. She always worried about the poor boy but Trowa had promised her he'd look after him in the summer... Or at least when he could. Trowa nodded at the girl and she giggled.

They then started to walk into the school building. On arrival at their lockers they were met by another friend, Sally Po [1]. A young girl, their age; honey brown hair always in two pigtails and hazel eyes. They greeted each other before walking into their form room. When they reached it they saw Wufei sitting on his own, reading as always.

* * *

Duo who had been at his desk bored and had not seen his friends come in yet decided to play a trick on his friend. Duo snuck away from his desk without anyone noticing and over to Wufei. He had managed to get behind Wufei without him noticing.

* * *

Quatre looked over to where Duo was a few minutes ago to Wufei. He saw Duo ready to pounce on Wufei. Quatre reached out his arm and gently pulled at Trowa's sleeve. Trowa looked down at Quatre and saw his gaze was in the direction of Wufei. Trowa then saw the scene that was unfolding in front of them. He knew what was coming.

* * *

Duo took a deep, silent breath before bracing himself to pounce, like a mountain cat, on the unsuspecting Wufei.

"Don't even think about it." Duo sighed as Wufei's voice wrung in his ears. Duo slumped and crossing his arms and sitting at Heero's desk which was in front of Wufei.

"How-"

"-did I know it was you?" Wufei cut over. He smirked and looked up from his book. "I saw your reflection... Why do you think I sit by the window?" It was a rhetorical question, but Duo felt the urge to answer.

"Oh, I don't know..." He trailed off. "So you can watch the girls in sports?!" Before anything else could be said, Duo got clobbered in the head by Wufei. Duo held the back of his head in pain as Wufei went back to reading his book.

* * *

"I can't say I'm surprised." Quatre and Trowa turned back to the girls standing next to them. Hilde was leaning back against a desk using her arms for support. While Sally had folded her arms over her chest and locked away from Duo and Wufei.

"When are those two gonna act like real friends?"

"They show friendship to each other by annoying each other." Hilde answered her friend. Then next to Quatre came Heero frowning at Duo who was TRYING to annoy Wufei. Wufei seemed to be ignoring Duo as best he could.  
"God help where ever Duo goes after school." Joked Hilde. Quatre and Sally giggled at the joke. Trowa and Heero just remained silent.

"By the way Sal." Said Hilde walking over to her friend. "What are the stats with you and Wufei?!" Hilde was too curious for her own good. Everyone's attention turned to Sally, causing her to blush slightly.

"On," she spoke softly, "anyway since when is it your business?" Before Sally could get her answer the teacher walked into the room asking for silence.

"Can you sit down please?" She called. That was Mrs Innis, she was the form tutor. Everyone took their seats and listened to the announcements. Nothing really important for them to know. The bell rung and they ran off to first lesson.

* * *

Trowa and Heero looked at their time tables and saw they had English together with Mrs Roberts. Both climbed the stairs and crossed the corridor to the class. Many people from the year group stood around talking and catching up after the hot summer.

Down the corridor came the teacher, she smiled and said good morning, before opening the door and letting everyone in. Trowa and Heero walked in and took two empty seats at the back of the class.

They sat down and there, into the class walked the two most annoying girls they knew. Relena Peacecraft and Dorothy Catalonia [2]. Both girls had long blonde hair that bounced behind them with every step they took, and blue eyes. Both boys frowned at the girls.

Relena had an obsession with Heero. Heero had made the mistake two years ago, of going out with her. Relena was so full of herself and only wanted Heero for his looks.

Dorothy Catalonia was a racist cow. She was always being horrible to Quatre and Wufei. Dorothy's father was a General in the army. She was a girl who thought everyone loved her when they mostly feared her because of her father.

Heero and Trowa turned to each other and nodded. Both knew what would happen if those two sat by them.

"Good morning class," spoke Mrs Roberts, "welcome back." She smiled at everyone. "This year we're studying English Language. One of your course works will be to write a story."

Heero leaned into Trowa as the teacher continued to speak.

"You're the A* student this year." Heero smirked and leaned back. Trowa then hit him playfully.

* * *

Quatre, Duo, Trowa and Wufei all sat down in their next class. Religious Education. Trowa and Wufei sat in front of Quatre and Duo. Everyone in the class was talking loudly to each other. Duo looked to the back of the class to see who was in it.

"Oh, God!" He spoke. Wufei looked to where Duo's gaze was and turned back and placed a hand to his head. Trowa and Quatre turned to each other confused at their friend's actions. Both shrugged and watched Duo and Wufei turn back to them.

"Mrs Racist is in our class." Duo explained, seeing his friend's confused faces. Before Trowa and Quatre could see who he was going on about the door slammed. All four boys turned to see the teacher. Everyone else kept on talking.

"I feel a homework coming on," spoke the teacher, "a big fat one." Everyone laughed and shut up. Mr O'kane walked to the front of the class and started to explain what they'd be learning this year. Wufei and Trowa were secretly sending notes back and forth to each other. Quatre felt a bit uncomfortable about being in the lesson. They were in a Catholic school; he wasn't Catholic and felt out of place. Duo however was just confused. He hadn't heard of most of the stuff they'd be learning.

"DUO!" Yelled Mr O'kane. "You look like a duck in a thunder storm!" Everyone burst out laughing at the statement. Duo on the other hand cocked his head to the side. Quatre leaned into him.

"He means you look confused." Quatre explained. Both boys watched how Mr O'kane's attention turned to Trowa.

"Trowa!" He said. "When you getting a hair cut?" He generally laughed. Every year he made fun of Trowa's hair, actually anyone who had a strange hair style was a target.

* * *

All five boys sat on the benches in the enclosed courtyard of their school. Each one eating lunch and discussing their day so far. Each one didn't mind their lessons apart from the ones where they shared it with Dorothy or Relena at any given time.

"How are we stuck with them again?" Duo asked rhetorically. All the boys rolled their eyes. They hated it, no need to point it out further.

"At least you don't have sports with her." Spoke Wufei. All nodded. At least they got an hour of peace.

"Lucky you," came a voice, "we still have to go through the pain of being with them." All the boys turned around to see Sally and Hilde.

"That's true." Said Duo. "I'm glad we're boys." The girls sat down and they continued with their lunch.

"It's only my first day and I feel like killing myself." Said Hilde. "I have three pieces of homework already. Plus we have the school play to start soon."

"Damn Hild'," Duo smirked, "you need to calm down."

"You're in it too," she spoke turning to the braided boy next to her. Duo blinked a few timed before registering what the girl had said.

"WHAT?!" Quatre and Hilde covered their ears from the sheer volume of noise.

"Yeah. Everyone in the class is in it." She explained calmly. "No exceptions."

Duo started to pout at this point. He had only taken Drama because it was either, Media, Music or IT studies. He was already taking IT, he found Media boring and he didn't have a knack for Music.

* * *

Wufei and Quatre threw their rubbish in the bin and were about to go back to sit with their friend when...

"Why don't you just jump in your selves." Quatre and Wufei turned to the source of the voice, only to regret it. There a few feet away stood Dorothy Catalonia. Wufei frowned at the girl and stood between her and Quatre. Wufei could his own against her but Quatre couldn't.

"What do you want?" Snapped Wufei. He clenched his fists.

"I was just checking when your flight was Quatre?" She asked with a smirk. Quatre cocked his head to the side confused on what she was going on about.

"So you can be the only one who dies on it!" She laughed. Quatre was a Sufi; a person part of a religious group called Sufism that is a combination of Muslim and Christianity that focuses on a more spiritual path. Why would he go and kill someone? He would never do that. Dorothy always made false accusations causing everyone to dislike him.

Wufei's expression softened and he turned to the small blonde boy behind him. Quatre's head was down, his hair covering his eyes, hands clenched. Wufei's eyes widened as he saw a tear run down Quatre's cheek. Wufei took a step towards Quatre. Quatre how ever sprinted past his friends and in to the building. Wufei watched how his friends split up to find Quatre and the others came over to Wufei. Wufei turned to Dorothy, teeth grinding, nails digging into his skin, making him bleed. Wufei went to charge at Dorothy but was held back by Trowa and Heero.

"Don't Wufei," called Trowa.

"It's not worth it," said Heero. "Don't get in trouble on the first day."

At this point Dorothy had stopped her laughing and had run off in fear of Wufei. Wufei sighed and stopped struggling against his friends.

"Thanks," said Wufei as they let go of him.

"Don't mention it." Said Heero, as he placed his arms at his side.

"We better go and find Quatre." Trowa said. They all nodded before heading off in search of their friend.

* * *

"Quatre!?" Called Hilde. Sally and Hilde couldn't find a single trace of Quatre anywhere. They had checked every class that Quatre had. Nothing.

Sally sighed. "Figures Dorothy would ruin a good day." Sally folded her arms and huffed.

"Poor Quatre," thought Hilde.

"Any sign of him?" Both girls turned to see Heero, Trowa and Wufei standing there. Both girls shook their heads.

"No sign." Said Sally. The boys sighed. Every one of them turned to Wufei. Each one of them knew they were going to regret the question on their minds, but they needed to find out what had happened.

"What did she say?"

Wufei then explained what Dorothy had said to him and Quatre. Trowa and Heero were ready to kill Dorothy. Hilde and Sally were more determined than ever to find Quatre. Yet all felt guilty that only Wufei was there to try and help Quatre in his time of need.

Wufei then noticed that Duo wasn't there. "Where's Duo?"

* * *

Duo split up from the girls and checked the toilets. If Quatre was in here it was best not to get the girls in trouble for coming in here. Duo looked around to see no one in there. Duo closed his eyes and listened. He could hear quiet sobbing. He opened his eyes and saw one of the stall doors was closed.

"Quatre?!" He asked. He leaned his ear against the door and could hear his sobbing. "Quatre open the door."

Duo stood back and waited for the door to open. But there was no sign of that happening. He sighed. Duo would jump the cubicle if he had too.

"Go away," Quatre sobbed.

Duo sighed again. He walked into the next cubicle and jumped up on the toilet and looked over into the cubicle Quatre was in. Quatre was against the cubicle wall crying and holding his body. Duo then pushed off the toilet and swung his legs over the wall and landed in front of Quatre. Quatre was startled by his friend's actions. Duo looked at the small, fragile blonde in front of him. His eyes were puffy and red. His skin pale and his arms were shaking. Quatre was just a child compared to everyone else. Duo wrapped an arm around Quatre to give him some comfort. Quatre was shocked at Duo's actions. Quatre then held on to Duo as more tears fell down his cheeks on to Duo's shirt. Duo rubbed Quatre's back and cooed him, telling him he'd be alright and how Dorothy was just a bitch that needed to be taught a lesson. Once Quatre could not cry any more they part and Quatre rubbed his puffy red eyes. Duo smiled at him and opened the door. He took Quatre over to the sink.

"You better wash your face," Duo suggested. Quatre nodded and splashed water on his face. Once they were done, they walked out of the toilets and were met by the others. Quatre got two big hugs off Sally and Hilde. They started to fuss over him and act as if he'd just been attacked.

"I'm fine." Quatre smiled weakly. "Please, don't worry."

"Someone has to." Giggled Hilde hugging the boy one last time. Quatre couldn't help but blush at the attention he was being given.

"Who had the next lesson with that cow?" Asked Sally frowning at no one in particular.

"That would be Hilde and I," said Duo with a smirk. "If anyone is going to pay her back good. It's us." Everyone groaned when that was said. Hilde and Duo were known for their trouble making. Duo and Hilde nodded at each other. If the others hadn't known better they could mistake their actions for twins.

* * *

The final bell rand and everyone ran out of the classes searching for their freedom once more. Trowa, Heero, Wufei and Quatre stood outside watching as everyone left in groups for their homes. They waited for the other 3/7 of their group. Quatre and Wufei sat on the small brick wall outside school dangling their legs. Trowa and Heero just leaned against the wall.

"Figures they'd be late," Complained Wufei.

"Come on, Wufei," said Quatre. "It's not like we're going anywhere special." Quatre's child like smile could stop anyone in their tracks of anger or frustration. Quatre then turned and looked up as the last bit of the summers sun beat down on them.

"It's only the café that we go to every Wednesday." Spoke Trowa.

"Sorry we're late!"

In Molly's Cafe worked another of the Winner family. One of Quatre's youngest sisters, Sora Winner worked there for a part time job. She enjoyed working there. She met different kinds of people and it gave her a sense of independence.

"Sora," called the manager. She turned to see a dark haired man standing behind her. In his right hand was a piece of paper. He held it out to her, causing her to frown. "This is for you."

Sora took the piece of paper from him and saw it was a recite. She flipped it over and there was writing on the back of it. It read;

_You've changed since collage Humming Bird. I hope you still remember your old friends and me!_

Sora blinked a few times processing the information. Her lips curved into a smile. Only one person called her that.

"Humming Bird, you were always serving." Spoke a male. "Are you sure you're a Winner?"

Sora looked up over the bar and there stood a man tall and proud in a Preventers Uniform. His golden brown hair was pulled back from his face. His soft blue eyes were filled with mystery and understanding of others. Those eyes brought a smile to Sora's face.

"Treize, you never change," she smirked up at him, folding her arms over her chest. "Look at you all high and mighty. Finally came home?" He had a full foot height advantage over the girl without adding his muscular body. Treize smirked at the young woman.

"You've grown," he spoke softly, "but not too much." He gave a small chuckle as Sora created her famous playful pout. She then turned back to him.

"So you're a Preventer agent now?" She asked curiously. Both were 25 and hadn't seen each other since collage so it had been five years.

"I became a Preventer agent two years ago; I am now head of security." He bragged. Sora could tell it was playful bragging, he deserved to brag about his achievement. That meant he was the youngest head of Security there had ever been.

"How old is Mariamaia now?" Asked Sora softly. Mariamaia was Treize's daughter. He had her very young.

"She's seven." Treize searched in his jacket pocket and pulled out a picture of the girl. Sora took it off him and looked at it.

It was a picture of a young girl, red hair and soft blue eyes. She wore a white dress with a pink frill at the bottom. She was smiling sweetly at the camera. She was being held up by Treize, in his Preventers Uniform.

Sora smiled at the picture and handed it back to him. "She's beautiful." Treize only had her when he was 18. The mother died in child birth. When they were still in college, Sora helped Treize take care of her, even Quatre helped when he came to visit her.

"Thanks," he said. He went to say something else but his cell started to ring. He took it out of his pocket and looked up at Sora. "It's work..."

"Take it." She said. Treize nodded at Sora and walked out of the building.

* * *

The small(ish) gang of teens joked and talked as Molly's Cafe came into view. It was a ritual of theirs. They went to walk in when a tall wan walked out with his cell vibrating in his hand. They let him out before entering. All looked to see Quatre's sister Sora standing behind the bar. They all walked over still talking about random things. Sora smiled as they took up most of the bar stools.

"How was school?" Asked Sora talking to the regular customers. Everyone who worked at the cafe knew the group of teenagers. Sora was about to regret asking the question.

"Boring,"

"Stressful,"

"Hard,"

"Don't ask!"

Sora giggled at the four answered response. School was all those things. She turned to Wufei and Quatre who sat in front of her. By the looks on just their two faces she could tell that something had happened at school.

"Let me guess..." she spoke softly, "Dorothy?" Quatre and Wufei just groaned. Sora sighed and pitied the two boys.

"That girl needs to learn to lie off," said Sora. "One day she is going to say the wrong thing to the wrong person and regret it."

"Video record that day for me." Duo joked causing Sora to laugh. She enjoyed the teen's company when she worked. They would usually come in, ask for help from her, and talk about school or just life.

"How was your day?" Asked Hilde sweetly. Sora smiled at the young girl and started to whip a glass. The cloth made a squeaking nose as it rubbed the smooth surface of the glass.

"No bad. I meat an old friend just before you guys came in." Explained Sora. The two girls seemed interested in who the person was. The boys weren't too interested and started talking quietly. She smiled and continued talking.

"Do you remember Treize Kushrenada, Quatre?" Asked Sora turning to her little brother. "You use to help us look after his daughter?" Quatre looked at us confused to death. He couldn't remember him, or his daughter. She sighed. _Well he was only nine when he last saw him, _she thought.

"Who is he?" Asked Sally. Curiosity in the girl's eyes only seemed to grow.

"I went to high school and college with him," Sora explained again. "He's a really nice guy. Strong, smart, charming, kind, caring and not to mention sexy." The girl's giggled.

"Little brother in the room." Quatre exclaimed, blushing that his sister had said that in front of his friends. Sora giggled at her brother's embarrassment. She leaned over the counter and kissed Quatre's head. He only blushed more. She tormented him; but only playfully.

"You've heard me say it a million times." Sora laughed. She then walked off to help out with her work, like she was meant to be doing.

* * *

The entire group started to talk about their summer and what the planned to do after school. Each one having a random dream. Or just saying random things they'd consider doing when they get older. Like Trowa wanted to be an author, or Sally wanted to go to go back to China before she was too old. Wufei however remained silent. He didn't actually know what he wanted to do with his life. He had no plans. Music started playing and everyone turned to Sally. She had her hand in her bag pulling something out of it. Her cell phone. She hit a button and the music stopped. She read the text and then turned to everyone else.

"Sorry guys I gotta go," she said. "It's already 5." She then jumped down from the stool and grabbed her bag, swinging it over her shoulder.

"Hold on," said Hilde, "I'll come with you." She grabbed her bag and they both walked out saying bye to everyone. Mostly Quatre and Duo said goodbye. A good half hour after Heero, Duo and Trowa decided to leave. Duo said something about being on the internet tonight to Quatre, and to receive a nod. Sora walked over to Quatre and Wufei and leaned on the counter.

"Quatre you better get home too," spoke Sora softly. She smiled at her little brother and ruffled his hair causing him to almost fall off his stool. "I'm not home till seven." Quatre gave his sister a kiss before jumping down off the stool and grabbing his bag.

"Coming Wufei?" Asked Quatre sweetly. Wufei gave a small smile to the boy and shock his head.

"I'm going to stay a little while longer."

"Alright. Get home safe." And with that Quatre took off out of the cafe.

Sora giggled as she watched her childish little brother walk home. She turned her attention to Wufei still sitting there on his own. Wufei had one hand clasped around a glass of water. He stared into the glass as if he was trying to make it move. Sora sighed quietly, as not to draw the boy's attention to her just yet. She wanted to say something to him. But what? She decided to be blunt.

"Your father not in town?" _Oh sure very blunt Sora,_ she thought. Wufei took a sip from his glass tilting his head back a little before replacing it back on the counter not letting go of it.

"Nothing new, he's gone for a month." Wufei looked up at Sora as she smiled at him. Wufei always seemed like a loner to her. Out of all the boys she never understood how he connected to the group. Duo and Hilde showed Quatre around on his first day. Trowa's in most of Quatre's classes. Heero was Trowa's best friend. Sally was Hilde's best friend. So what connection was there with Wufei? She couldn't think of it. Sora then realised she was staring at the boy and moved her eyes to a wet glass that lie under the counter. She picked it up and started to wipe it clean. Sora glanced upwards and saw Treize walking over to her. He stood next to Wufei and asked Sora.

"Would that little blonde be your baby brother?" Treize asked leaning on the counter next to Wufei. He smirked at Sora. Wufei however frowned at Treize, thinking that maybe he was going to try something with Quatre. When Sora looked at Wufei he turned his gaze back to his glass of water.

"Yeah, that was baby Quatre," she giggled. "Of course he's grown up in that last five years." Sora glanced over at Wufei again and could tell he was finding it difficult to keep his attention from the other two. Sora smiled wickedly.

"This is actually one of Quatre's friends," she gestured to Wufei. Treize's gaze turned to Wufei. "This is Chang Wufei."

Wufei's head shot up and he glared at Sora. Wufei turned and looked up at taller man standing beside him. Wufei stared into Treize's eyes trying to figure out who he was. The phrase '_eyes are the windows to the soul_' was never the case with Treize. Treize then extended a hand.

"Nice to meet you Chang Wufei," said Treize. "I am Treize Kushrenada." Wufei gave a small smile before hesitantly shacking Treize's hand.

"Nice to meet you Treize Kushrenada." Wufei was full of honour and would never call someone only by their first name at first meeting, something Sora had learnt firsthand. Being called Sora Winner every time she saw him became annoying. They released each other's hands and Treize turned to Sora.

"Looks like I'm in town till Christmas," explained Treize. "Want to come and hang like we use to?" Sora glanced quickly at Wufei, who couldn't keep his eyes off Treize. Who couldn't? He was like a living God. She then turned back to Treize.

"I'd love too." She giggled and blew him a kiss. She turned around and went to put the glasses on the glass shelf behind her. Treize leaned into Wufei and whispered in his ear.

"Nice to meet you Wufei." He leaned back and then left without another word. Sora turned around and watched Treize leave. She then turned back to Wufei, who had a slight blush on his face from being so close to Treize. Treize always was that way around new people, whoever they were. Sora giggled and leaned into Wufei.

"He likes you," she said teasingly. Wufei decided to play dumb with her. He grabbed his glass and looked away as if nothing happened.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He took one last gulp of his drink before jumping off the stool, grabbing his bag and leaving Sora to her work. Sora giggled as the proud and honourable Wufei left the cafe. She giggled and shook her head.

"You are so stubborn."

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Notes:

**Okay that's chapter 1 done. Sorry it's so long. Hope you liked it. I got the idea in school ages ago but never put it up. So here's the first chapter for you.**

**[1] = I put Sally a few years younger because of something I am going to make happen later.**

**[2] = Sorry to any Relena and Dorothy fans but I'm not a big fan of them. There isn't going to be much Relena bashing. Mostly Dorothy. There will be no Hilde or Sally bashing.**


	3. Halloween Party

**_Our Last Year Together_**

* * *

_Halloween Night_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters, only Sora and the teachers.**

**WARNING: Racism, A little violence and some sexual references. Please do not be offended by anything that happens. It is not intentional.**

* * *

"A HALLOWEEN PARTY!!!"

Hilde smiled and giggled at her friends. All of them had stopped in 'Molly's Cafe' after school once again. They had been in school for a month and nothing had really happened until now. Everyone had crowded around Hilde when she explained to them about the school disco. In response she got the six part harmony. Hilde shock her head when she saw most of the boys frown at her idea.

"Come on," she said, almost begging. "It's not like we have to dress up or anything." She looked around at her group of friends. Heero and Wufei were having none of it. Well, those two weren't the party types anyway. Trowa and Sally weren't sure whether they should go with it or not. If Duo and Hilde got into a fight then it probably is Trowa and Sally to stop it. Quatre seemed to think it was a pretty good idea but he had a feeling something bad might happen. Duo however seemed extremely interested in the idea of a Halloween party.

"No way," cam Wufei's response.

"It's too much trouble," said Sally.

"And besides we never go there," said Trowa. "Remember last year?!" Everyone groaned as they remembered last year's school disco. It was a waste of time. Hardly anyone was there and the music was awful. Shows what Relena and Dorothy can do.

Hilde huffed. "Then what are we gonna do?" She asked. "Halloween is on a Saturday night." Everyone sat in their seats and thought about how they would entertain themselves on a Saturday night. Quatre who usually kept quiet during discussions like this had been given an idea. Although Quatre did not really want to say anything for fear of looking likes an idiot.

Trowa who had been watching Quatre could tell the blonde wanted to say something but was once again too shy to say anything. Trowa took a step closer to the Arabian boy and whispered in his ear while the others threw ideas at each other.

"What is it little one?" Quatre had gotten use to his nickname everyone had given him... Well apart from Duo's Q-chan one. The only reason he got the nickname was because he was the smallest and most innocent of the group.

Quatre turned around to look at the tallest boy in the group. Quatre felt weak and venerable when next to Trowa, yet safe and protected at the same time. It was a strange combination but it worked with their relationship. Trowa was the one Quatre went to where ever he needed help. Trowa never sent Quatre away because he knew that Quatre needed him. Quatre looked up in to Trowa's forest green eyes and felt lost.

"W-well I was wondering if-"

"Hey! You two!" Quatre and Trowa turned from each other to the source of the voice. Duo! "Any ideas?" Trowa then smirked ever so slightly. He then nudged Quatre forward causing the boy to stumble.

"Quatre had an idea." Everyone's eyes were now fixated on Quatre, and he did not like it one bit.

"Well..." Quatre started. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to cover my house." He paused. "You see my dad's out of town that week and Sora is going out with her friends so maybe-"

"Sure."

"Why not."

"Cool."

"Alright Quatre!" Next thing Quatre knew, Duo's arm was around his shoulders. Duo was smiling his famous smile. "I'll bring the drinks!"

"NO!!" The other six harmonized. Duo covered his ears from the loud noise.  
"Do you remember what happened last time we went drinking?" Asked Sally. Even if Duo didn't remember everyone else did.

It was not to long after Quatre had joined the school. It was just a small party they decided to have at Trowa's house. Duo had brought some drinks over. The next morning let's just say they didn't make it out of the living room till 4pm. Each one had consumed so many drinks that they had splitting headaches in the morning and most couldn't remember what the hell had happened. Catherine, Trowa's sister, was not amused with them one bit, but forgave them in the end.

"So Q-chan, what time you want us to come around?" Asked Hilde. Quatre thought a little before answering them 6pm. It was decided. Saturday Night on the 31st of October at Quatre's house.

* * *

Quatre sat in the living room playing his piano while Sora was getting ready to go out. Sora was applying her make-up and straightening her hair. Quatre wondered why she bothered with getting herself to look nice. It wasn't like she was going out with her boyfriend or a big wedding or any sort of fancy occasion. She was only going out with her old collage friend, Treize. Quatre didn't mind her going but Quatre was always protective of his sisters. No matter what their ages. Suddenly the door bell rand. Quatre kept playing as he saw Sora head for the door. He heard the door open and then voices.

"Hey there."

"Hi Sora," it was Wufei. As usual he was the first there. "You look nice.

"Thanks come on in."

Quatre just finished the song as Wufei walked through the door. Wufei walked over to Quatre. Quatre smiled at the Chinese boy. Quatre stood up and walked up to him.

"Hey Quatre. You're getting better every time I hear you play." Quatre blushed at the complement. Sora walked over and placed a hand on Wufei's shoulder.

"See Quatre!" She spoke. "It's not just me and Trowa who think so." She then let go of Wufei and grabbed her bad.

"Where are you going with Treize anyway?" Asked Quatre curiously.

"Huh?!" Asked Wufei. "Treize?!?!" Sora smiled at the two boys before turning to face them completely.

"Oh yeah," she said. "Wufei that's the guy you met about a month ago at 'Molly's Cafe'." At just that moment she jogged Wufei's memory. Wufei nodded remembering the guy he met and what Sora said about him.

* * *

"_He likes you," she said teasingly. Wufei decided to play dumb with her. He grabbed his glass and looked away as if nothing happened._

"_I don't know what you're talking about." He took one last gulp of his drink before jumping off the stool, grabbing his bag and leaving Sora to her work. _

* * *

"Anyways, Treize and I are taking his daughter Trick-Or-Treating and then are gonna head to a party when she's at her grandparents house." Explained Sora. Then the door bell rang. This time Quatre answered it. Quatre opened the door and there he saw a tall man with golden brown hair and soft blue eyes. He smiled softly at Quatre and Quatre returned the smile. This must have been Treize.

"Is Sora ready to go?" Asked the man. Defiantly Treize. Quatre pulled the door open wider and asked the man to come in. Quatre lead the man into the living room. Sora then walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ready to go Humming Bird?" Asked the man. Sora nodded then walked over to her little brother and gave him a kiss on the keep and a hug.

"Be good." She spoke to Quatre before turning to Wufei. "Look after him Wufei." Wufei nodded at her and then turned to Treize who gave him a wink. Wufei's cheeks tinted pink.

"See ya." She spoke and the two left.

* * *

~~Wufei's POV~~

I thought about that Treize guy I met. He seemed like a nice man. Handsome too. Wait! WHAT?!?! Where the hell did that come from? Since when have I been interested in men?!?! Last I checked I was going out with Sally. A girl. Not a guy. Why is life so hard? Bad enough I don't know what the hell to do next year without this adding to it. I need to get my mind of Treize.

I swear that someone up there is trying to get at me because look who walks through the door. Treize Kushrenada. Mind you for some reason when Sora kissed him I felt angry. As if she was kissing my boy friend. OK What the Hell?!?! Boy friend?!?! What is wrong with me? He doesn't even like me. Sora doesn't count. For all I know she could be messing with my mind. Besides. He has a daughter. And what's more he's 25... I'm only just turning 16... Nine years big age gap... I must have blanked out looking at something or lost in thought because the next thing I remember was Sora asking something of me.

"Look after him Wufei." She said. I only nodded. But as I glanced at Treize I saw him wink at me. I could feel the heat on my cheeks rising. I felt this way when he whispered in to my ear when he first met me.

* * *

~~Normal POV~~

Quatre turned back to his friend and saw Wufei blushing. Quatre smiled sweetly at Wufei curious as to whether or not he was into boys. If Wufei was then why was he with Sally?!?!

Wufei noticed that Quatre was watching him and turned away from the younger boy. Wufei never found men appealing in the way others did. Wufei had always followed tradition and was always justful. However something in Wufei, thanks to Treize, was changing.

"Do-"Quatre stopped himself from continuing. He knew it was none of his business. Wufei looked up at Quatre.

"What?" Wufei asked softly.

"Do you-"Quatre cut himself off again thinking of the right words to say. "Do you like Treize?" Wufei didn't make eye contact with the blonde Arabian. Quatre was a good guy and a good friend but still...

"He's a good man." Quatre decided not to press further the matter. Both waited in silence for something to re-connect them but nothing came until Quatre started to play the piano again.

* * *

"Shut up Duo!" Yelled Hilde as she chased him around the living room. Duo had said that Hilde was in love with Trowa. Trowa didn't make a sound but Hilde hated it when people made false accusations about her. Heero, Trowa and Quatre sat on the couch watching Duo and Hilde running around them. It made them feel dizzy. Wufei had sat in a chair while Sally rested against his legs on the floor. All of them were amused by the braided baka being chased by Hilde.

"Why does he act like a baka?" Heero sighed and folded his arms. Trowa curved his lips into a barely noticeable smile.

"It's better than being bored." Trowa spoke making Quatre giggle.

"ACK!!!" Came a yell. Trowa, Heero and Quatre turned so they were kneeling on the couch. They looked on the floor and saw Duo had fallen face first into the carpet and Hilde was dusting herself off. The three boys turned to her with wide eyes. She looked at them with a confused look.

"What?" She asked. "He was asking for it." Heero and Trowa just shrugged. Quatre however had found a new fear. An angry Hilde!!!

* * *

Duo cranked the music up and was dancing along with Sally and Hilde. Out of all the boys Duo and Quatre were the only ones who could dance. But even then Quatre could only dance with a partner. Heero and Wufei had began to talk to each other privately. Trowa and Quatre now sat on the piano stool. On top of the piano was a bowl of sweets and chocolate. Not many kids had come passed his street. Only very rich people lived in this area and out of the whole group Quatre and Wufei were the only ones who lived in this area.

"Enjoying?" Quatre turned to see Trowa still watching everyone else. Quatre smiled and turned back to everyone else.

"Well it's better than being on your own." Quatre spoke as he watched Duo twirl the girls around.

"I guess." Trowa spoke. Trowa hesitated slightly before speaking again. "Quatre?!" Quatre turned to Trowa. "What are you doing on Bomb Fire night?"

Quatre thought about it for a little. "Nothing." He answered.

"Would you like to come over?" Asked Trowa. "See... Catherine's at collage that night so I was wondering if you'd like to come over." Quatre smiled sweetly at the taller boy.

"I'd love too." Quatre. Quatre stared in to Trowa's forest green eyes. Every time Quatre looked into them it felt as if they were a tractor beam pulling him in. They seemed to be getting close and close. For some reason Quatre wanted to be kissed. To feel someone else's lips on his. Trowa seemed to be the only one. Quatre's eyes started to close. This was the point of no return. Trowa closed his eyes as well ready to feel Quatre's lips on his. Suddenly the door bell rang. Both boys pulled back. Quatre stood up and grabbed the bowl and went to answer the door. There stood a little girl about seven. She was in a pink ballerina dress and held a small orange and black bag.

"Trick-Or-Treat." She giggled.

"Hey Quat." Quatre looked up and saw his sister and Treize standing there. "Sorry to bother you sweet but I felt my phone." Quatre let his sister walk past him and into the house. Quatre bent down to the little girl.

"Hello." He said. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Mariamaia Kushrenada." She giggled shyly. "You're Quatre. Sora's brother." Quatre smiled at the sweet little girl.

"Yes I am." Quatre then gave her some sweets. She gave a small bow and said thank you. Sora then walked pass giving Quatre a kiss. She then pointed a finger at him.

"Not too late." She gave him a hug and then walked off. Quatre shut the door and walked back into see everyone sitting in a circle on the floor. That could only mean one thing. Story time!! Oh Brother!!!

* * *

_So the teenager decided to take the job and baby sit the children. So the parents went out for the night leaving the girl in charge. So the girl sat down and read a magazine. Then the phone rang. She answered it. It said I'm chopping wood. I'm chopping wood I'm in the street. She put the phone down thinking it was a prank caller. She turned on the TV and the news came on about a criminal that had escaped and was in the area. The girl then went over to the door opened it and saw there was no one there. So she closed the door and locked it. She then sat back down and started to watch TV again. Then the phone rang. I'm chopping wood. I'm chopping wood. I'm at the front door. She got up and walked over to the door and looked through the eye hole no one there. So she sat back down. The phone rang. I'm chopping wood. I'm chopping wood. I'm at the first step. She went over to the stairs and saw nothing there. She sat back down and the phone rang again. I'm chopping wood. I'm chopping wood. I'm at the second step. She checked and once again nothing there. And this continued all the way up the stairs._

* * *

"For crying out loud Maxwell get on with the story." Said Wufei.

"I don't think I want to hear more." Said Hilde covering her ears.

_

* * *

_

The phone rang again. I'm chopping wood. I'm chopping wood. I'm at the children's door. So she went up and checked. Nothing there. She went down stairs. The phone rang. I'm chopping wood. I'm chopping wood. I'm in the children's rooms. So she went up stairs and nothing there. So she went back down. The phone rang. I'm chopping wood. I'm chopping wood. I'm at the children's beds. So she went up and nothing was there. She went back down. The phone rang again. I'm chopping wood. I'm chopping wood. The kids are now in squares. So she walked up stairs and found the kids in squares...

* * *

"Alright from now on Duo doesn't tell anymore -Spooky stories." Said Hilde.

"Agreed." Harmonized the other five. Duo looked around and saw Hilde and Quatre clinging to each other and Sally clinging on to Wufei. Wufei, Heero and Trowa seemed to be leaning away from Duo.

By the end of the stories most were freaked out. Mostly Hilde and Quatre. After everyone got something to eat they sat down and watched a film. Duo however had picked the film. Duo picked Black X-mass.

Hilde, Duo and Quatre sat on the couch. Trowa and Heero sat in front of the couch, while Sally and Wufei sat against a chair. As most of them got sickened by the film others seemed uninterested with it.

Heero and Trowa didn't find it that bad. Duo loved watching Scary movies. Wufei and Sally were almost completely grossed out by it. Hilde and Quatre however where asleep. They had barely gotten to the gruesome bit by the time they had fallen asleep.

Finally the movie ended. Trowa turned the lights on and saw Quatre and Hilde asleep on the couch. Trowa smiled at the two. He then turned and saw Sally and Wufei sleeping, resting against each other. So the only ones who were still awake were Trowa, Duo and Heero.

"Seems their all tired." Said Heero actually seeming to make conversation for once.

"Maybe we should get some rest too." Said Trowa looking at the clock. It was almost 2 in the morning. Trowa then sat down on his sleeping bag. Duo and Heero's sleeping bags were awfully close. Trowa turned and looked at Quatre. The small boy seemed peaceful just lying there. Almost like a Tenshi [1].

"Yikes and this is the Cool Machine. Looks like he's falling for the Innocent Soul." Spoke Dup. The Heero hit Duo over the head. "Ouch." Trowa turned to see Duo clutching his head. Duo turned ready to yell. But Heero covered his mouth.

"Keep your voice down." Heero whispered. Trowa just shook his head and watched his friends fight quietly. He smiled before lying down and turning his back from then and facing Quatre.

"Good Night!"

* * *

[1] Tenshi = Angel

Okay here's another chapter done. I know it was Cr** but I felt like there needed to be a Halloween moment in there somewhere.


	4. Sparks Of Love

**_Our Last Year Together_**

_Sparks Of Love_

* * *

Quatre looked up from the music sheet he'd been working on for a long time. Every time he tried to make up lyrics or finish the ending it wouldn't fit. It was frustrating. Quatre always thought writing the ending would be the easiest but it seemed to be the hardest [1]. Quatre looked at his cell. He has been waiting all day for Trowa to call him, but no answer. It was an inset day at school. Brilliant for the students since most of them celebrated bomb fire night. Although who has an inset day on a Thursday [2]?

Quatre shook his head and reached for his phone. He then searched for Trowa's number and started to text.

_Hey Trowa, wat time u want me 2 come over?_

Quatre sent the message and started to play once again, trying to get the song right. Quatre then looked to the picture on top of the fire place. There in the middle was the face of a young woman with blond hair curled to her shoulders and ocean blue eyes surrounded by pale skin. That was Quatre's mother, Quatrina. Quatrina had died in child birth with Quatre. Quatre use to resent himself for what he '_claimed'_, to have done to his mother. Quatre never use to be so happy and sweet like he was now. He use to believe that he was a curse to his family. But that was a long time ago.

Quatre's cell then started to right. Quatre picked it up and read the text.

_Its Cathy. Trowa went out ages ago. He left his cell._

Quatre sighed. What was the point in having a cell if you can't use it anywhere? Quatre placed his cell back on top of the piano. Where was he? Quatre turned around so his back was against the piano. He looked at a stupid frame of him and his friends taken during spring break.

Duo had an arm around Quatre's neck and the other resting on Heero's shoulder. Heero had his arms crossed and was facing slightly away from Duo. Next to Heero stood Wufei almost in the exact same position as Heero, only facing the other direction. In front of Heero and Wufei kneeled Sally. The in front of Quatre and Duo sat Hilde on her knees with an arm around Sally. Then next to Quatre was Trowa. Trowa had his arms crossed and his body was facing Quatre but his head was facing the camera.

Quatre smiled at the picture before getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

Duo and Hilde sat in the ice-cream parlour eating ice-cream. Even if it was almost winter they still could eat ice-cream. Hilde had chosen a mint chocolate chip ice-cream, while Duo was going to be brave and have a chocolate and raspberry ice-cream.

"Hey Duo?" Asked Hilde before licking her ice-cream. "Have ya noticed something between Quatre and Trowa lately?"

Duo looked up from his ice-cream. Hilde laughed at Duo. He had gotten ice-cream on his nose. She picked up a napkin and whipped his face. [3]

Duo nodded his thanks and thought about his answer to the question. Now that Duo thought about it, lately Trowa and Quatre were spending a lot of time together. And then there was the first day of school, the way Trowa's eyes softened when Wufei told them what happened. And then the anger of wanting to kill Dorothy. And then there was Halloween; the way the two made plans for tonight. And then how they pretty much were by each other's side all night. And then when Duo made the comment about the two. The way Trowa looked at Quatre.

"Yeah," Duo replied. "Trowa and Quatre have been around each other a lot, and the fact that only Quatre is going over Trowa's tonight is pretty strange." Duo smiled and looked over at the girl. "I wonder if they're in a relationship."

Before anything could be said Duo got hit over the head. Duo held his head as he was given a double whammy of brain freeze and Hilde's hit. By a Shinigami she had a brilliant right hook.

"Ouch!" Duo rubbed the back of his head and looked at the girl. She was not amused. She had her arms folded.  
"Just because you're gay, doesn't mean your friends are too." Hilde snapped in an almost playful tone. It wasn't a secret that Duo was gay. He just never proclaimed it out loud. She sighed. "But..." he eyes softened. "I guess Trowa's going through a lot at the moment."

Duo cocked his head to the side and looked at the girl. "What do you mean?" Hilde sighed and closed her eyes. She remembered that day it seemed like so long ago.

"Remember?" She asked. "It's the fifth. It was three years ago today that it happened." Duo's eyes widened. He couldn't believe he had forgotten. "Poor Trowa and Catherine."

"Yeah," Duo said half heartedly. "I just can't understand why he'd let Quatre see him today!"

* * *

Quatre walked along the pavement not really knowing where to go. He just let his feet lead him. The cold mid day wing blew against him. His golden blond hair, usually neat was scruffy and windswept. His brown jacket which held tightly to his body ruffled and creaked against the wind. Quatre's pale hands were shoved in his pockets; one clenched his pone tightly waiting for it to ring.

Quatre sighed and wondered why Trowa hadn't called him today! Quatre knew that Trowa never usually celebrated anything. But Trowa has decided to today. Quatre sighed. He never knew why Trowa didn't like this night. He had never asked. And Trowa wasn't the talkative type so he wasn't going to say. Quatre had only come to this town three years ago, come Christmas. Sora had actually gone to a boarding school here plus college and university. When she was in university Quatre's father had decided that they would move.

Quatre looked up from his feet. He looked around at where he was. He was outside a cemetery. The cemetery covered a few small hills that reached down to the cliff. Quatre looked around at the place. Neat tombstones decorated to suit the person they remembered in tidy rows, stretching for what seemed like forever. Quatre sighed and looked around one last time. Quatre turned to walk off when something caught his eye. A guy in an ebony black trench coat stood looking over two graves standing next to each other, almost identical. He was tall. Had fairly dark skin and brown hair. It was a boy. His brown hair covered half his face. Quatre gasped as he saw sparkling green eyes. He knew the boy.

Quatre slowly made his way over to the boy. He never took his eyes off the boy for fear he'd vanish if Quatre looked away even for a second.

* * *

How could they? How could they do this to him? How could they do that to him and his sister? They didn't deserve to be left alone like they were. They didn't deserve to have their parents taken away. It was meant to be a fun night. But it ended in disaster. He could never forget that day. The pain! He cried so much that he has no more tears to shed to the people who hurt him or the people he loses. He had no emotion! No excitement! Just a poker face! What good was that?! Especially when you try to tell someone you love them!

"Hello?" Came an unsure voice. "Trowa is that you?"

Trowa turned around and there he saw Quatre. Quatre looked so innocent and utterly confused. Quatre didn't have a smile on his face like he usually did. His head was cocked to the side.

"Trowa, what are you doing here?" Quatre asked taking a step forward. Trowa didn't say anything. Trowa just stared into Quatre's ocean blue eyes. He was trapped in those big eyes. "Please Trowa!"

Trowa turned away from Quatre and looked back at the grave stones. Quatre looked over Trowa's shoulder at the tomb stone. "Are these your parents?" He asked. Quatre had known that Trowa had lost his part a little before they met each other. Still nothing. "You don't have to tell me anything," Quatre tailed off. "But I am supposed to be with you today. I promised you, remember?"

Trowa turned back to the blond. He sighed before turning back to the graves. "It happened today three years ago." Trowa began. "Some idiots set off a fire work. We were driving past." Trowa paused. Quatre placed his hand on his heart. [4]

Everyone of their friends had learnt that Quatre was an empath and that he knew what they were feeling. And at this moment Quatre was starting to feel Trowa's pain.

"My father spun the car so we didn't hit the fire work. And well..." Trowa paused again. "We hit a tree and..." Trowa looked down at the ground clenching his fists. "The next thing I know I'm waking up in hospital with my friends around me."

Quatre closed his eyes not wanting to hear anymore. Trowa turned back to the young blond. Quatre had tears running down his cheek and his hands resting on his chest. Quatre was so innocent and naive to everyone else Trowa knew. Trowa walked over to the blond and whipped the tears with the back of his hand.

"Why are you crying?" Trowa asked before placing his hands on the blond's shoulders.

Quatre looked up into Trowa's forest green eyes. There was no sadness in them. No anger. Quatre didn't understand. "Because you won't cry."

Trowa curled his lips into a small smile and brushed away more tears. "I'm the one who should be sad, not you."

"But you haven't shed a tear." Quatre spoke. "Why?!" Trowa moved back a little while Quatre whipped away the rest of his tears.

"Because I cried to much back then that I have no more tears to shed." Trowa said softly. "Come on. Let's go." Quatre nodded before they left.

* * *

Duo and Hilde walked home together as the sun set. Duo smiled, he loved sunsets. It was his favourite time of the day. Duo turned back to Hilde as she talked to him about random stuff.

"Duo, do you like Heero?" Asked Hilde.

Duo blinked. "Of course I like Heero or I wouldn't be his friend." Duo answered acting somewhat naive as they reached her house.

Hilde opened the door and turned back to Duo. "I mean like, like." She had a mysterious glint in her eyes. "Maybe, love?!"

Duo blinked a few times to register what Hilde had said. "HILDE!!!" Exclaimed Duo. Hilde giggled before waving and going inside.

What did she mean by that? Does Duo have feelings for Heero? Maybe more than just friend? More than a simple crush?

* * *

Quatre and Trowa sat on the roof of the house watching the sun set. It was peaceful. The clouds were shifting out of the sky and out of their view. The wind had truly began to change from a warm summers breeze into a cold, ice turning shiver in what seemed like one night. Quatre pulled his coat closer to him as he shivered slightly. Trowa noticed the small boy shiver.

"You okay?" Asked Trowa turning to the boy. Quatre turned and looked up at the taller boy.

Quatre nodded. "Just cold." Said Quatre beginning to shiver again.

Trowa wanted to wrap his arm around the shivering blond to keep them warm. But he would restrain himself.

"Trowa?" Asked Quatre. Quatre looked down at his lap. "Why did you invite me over tonight?" Quatre looked up at the sky. "I thought you might want to be alone?" Quatre's hands started to fight on his lap.

Trowa sighed and looked in front of him. "Truth is since that accident I haven't been alone on this night!" Spoke Trowa softly. Quatre turned to Trowa.

"I'm afraid sometimes of being alone on this night. Last year Heero was here and the year before that Wufei was here. I may not look it but I'm afraid of loud noises, and there is a lot more." Trowa sighed. "I'm distant from everyone and..." He paused. "You've made me open again." Trowa looked at the small blond sitting next to him. Quatre's eyes shone like the stars. "Thank you, Quatre."

Quatre smiled and leant on Trowa's shoulder. "I'm glad you told me." Quatre spoke. Trowa looked down at the blond a little shocked at the blonds act. "You're one of the closest people to me too." Quatre smiled as he looked at the still darkening sky. Trowa gave a small smirk to himself.

"Quatre?" Trowa asked.

"Hm?"

Trowa lifted his shoulder so Quatre had to sit up. Quatre turned to Trowa with confusion. Trowa placed a hand at the back of Quatre's head and pulled the blond towards him. Trowa closed his eyes as his lips brushed against Quatre's. Quatre's eyes widened as Trowa's lip touched his. Trowa had been Quatre's dream guy. The one that he wished he could spend the rest of his life with. But Quatre always thought that Trowa wasn't interested in him. That he was straight! Trowa had never seemed interested in Quatre anymore than a friend would. And yet here he was being kissed by him. Was this real? Was this a dream? It couldn't be a dream. It felt real! Trowa then suddenly pulled away from Quatre and turned away from the blond.

"Sorry." He spoke with a slight blush on his cheeks. Quatre blinked a few times. He pressed his fingers to his lips. His lips tingled at the loss of heat and touch. Quatre then lowered his hand and turned to face Trowa.

"Trowa!" Quatre called. Trowa turned to Quatre only to have the younger boy fling his arms around Trowa's neck and press his lips against Trowa's. Trowa at first had been shocked to find the blond returning his feelings. Trowa's body immediately returned the embrace. Trowa's arm trapped the blond pulling them closer together. Trowa could sense that Quatre didn't know what to do. Trowa parted his lips and let his tongue slide across Quatre's bottom lip. Quatre then slightly parted his lips; Trowa's tongue then slid in to Quatre's mouth. Trowa slid his tongue over Quatre's and their tongue's started to play with each other. The need for air became too great and they parted. Both panting, staring into each other's eyes.

"Thanks Quat." Trowa panted. Quatre only smiled at him.

BANG!!!

Quatre and Trowa both jumped at the unexpected noise to see the night sky light up with fireworks. Both sighted with relief as they saw the amazing sparks of pink, gold, sapphire and emerald light up the sky. Quatre leaned on Trowa happy at the older teen's embrace.

"Ai shiteru, Trowa." Quatre whispered.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I've had exams and it hasn't given me time to write this or the other chapters. Hopefully I'll get the others out soon. I hope._

_[1] = If you have ever tried to write a song then you should know how hard it is._

_[2] = happened to me once and it was kinda horrible._

_[3] = I always thought that that was something Duo would do._

_[4] = I think I went a little wrong with Quatre's Space Heart._


	5. Exams, stress and day dreaming

**_Our Last Year Together_**

_Exams, stress and day dreaming

* * *

_______________

Exams! The one thing no one can stand! None of the group of friends can see the true devastation behind their exams yet. Duo sighed as he sat on the floor of Quatre's bedroom wondering what the hell he had gotten himself in to. Duo lay back on the floor watching everyone else trying to study. He observed silently the expressions and actions of each one of his friends. Duo had been learning his History; Russia and Germany were his papers. He would finish studying America – which he was in the top of the class at –after Christmas.

Hilde sat on the swirl chair, sucking on her pen as her eyes glanced over Science papers that lay in her hands. She then smiled and laid the paper on the table and started to doodle something; no doubt she just remembered the difference between and Alkene and an Alkane. Wufei and Heero seemed to be doing algebra. To be honest Duo didn't know why he wasn't doing it with them instead of his History coursework. Heero, Wufei and Hilde were the ones who had taken all the academic subjects that caused for a lot of common sense and space to store knowledge. Mind you History was a lot to learn.

Quatre and Trowa sat on Quatre's bed reading and comparing note they had taken in their French class. A perfect subject to take for Trowa, but why on earth Quatre had taken it Duo never knew. Quatre had recently been spending even more time with each other than ever. To be honest Duo thought that something was going on between them, but Duo wouldn't bother with it now. Quatre leaned against Trowa as he looked at Trowa's notes and muttered something that only the emerald and ocean blue eyed boys knew.

Duo's attention turned to Sally who was sat on another chair trying to read an English book that she'd be using in Literature. The only way Sally could revise for English was by reading. There was no other way, in Duo's point of view. Sally rubbed her sore eyes. Duo didn't blame her they had been revising for... Duo turned to the clock that sat on Quatre's bedside table. 3:30pm. FOUR HOURS!!!!! They had been revising for that long. Duo sighed again, this time louder.

Quatre looked up at Duo and saw his friend was completely bored out of his mind. Quatre gave a quick glance at the clock and then back to Duo. He smiled and closed his note book. "Maybe we should stop for now?" Quatre suggested. Everyone nodded and agreed before putting their things away. It was a Sunday and they were stuck inside as the rain tapped on the window outside. They started to talk to each other about various things that would be happening. Such as the school Christmas concert in the middle of December; how they were stressing over exams. Heero and Trowa bragging how they had already passed English Lit, but then Quatre and Hilde would smile and say how they passed Maths a year early too.

After a while a knock on the door came and the light brown door opened. There in the door way was Sora. She smiled sweetly at them, folding her arms and leaning on the door. Her blue eyes shone evilly as she scanned the room. "Not much studying going on in this room." She noted and giggled. "Mind you I can't say much, I was probably like you all during exams."

"Is there something you want sis?" Asked Quatre leaning forward, expecting to be the reason she was there.

Sora smiled sweetly at the teenagers dotted around the room. "Actually there is." She took a breath before relaying the information to the teens. "Quatre, father wants you. Trowa, Catherine is trying to call your cell. Duo, Sister Helen called asking if I've see you; I think you better call her. Hilde your mum called here saying you're going to have to stay at Sally's tonight. Sally your mom called to say Hilde is staying with you." Sora gasped as she finished saying what she had been messaged.

Duo smirked and thought he'd have a laugh. "Anything for Heero and Wufei to do?" Duo asked watching the girl as she frowned. Then something hit Duo over the head sending him backwards all most hitting Hilde and causing everyone to laugh. Quatre and Wufei had both thrown a pillow at Duo to shut him up before they had to take him home on a stretcher.

Sora bowed her head. "Thank you." She turned back to all of them. "Get moving. I don't want to have to deal with frantic parents." And with that said she walked away; most likely to her room. So everyone busied themselves with their jobs while Wufei and Heero watched everyone else.

* * *

Quatre walked out of the room and down the stair and to his father's study on the other side of the house. Quatre's father was a business man. However Quatre had never taken a liking to business. Sora always said he took after mother – in her music and politics side – while Nala – the second eldest child, took after their father and was extremely good at everything to do with business. Quatre sighed before knocking at the door and opening it at the sound of a muffled voice. Quatre walked in shutting the door behind him. Quatre looked at the miles of paper work on his father's desk. _Reason 1 why he didn't want to go in to business; too much paper work._

"How are your studies Quatre?" Asked Zayeed not looking up from the documents. His pen seemed to scratch loudly against the paper as he flicked through them.

"We're taking a break at the moment. But their alright." Quatre explained to his father. Zayeed nodded and looked up from his work setting his pen down. Quatre noticed the Arabian style of cloths he wore. Neatly and expensively showing off his wealth. Reason _2 why Quatre didn't want to be a business man; you always had to be smart._

Zayeed's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the young boy. "Quatre I wanted to ask you what you were planning on doing once you leave school." He paused slightly as he straitened the work on his desk. "Since your Mock's [1] are coming up in a couple of week's I was curious as to see your ideal on what you planned?"

Quatre pondered on what he planned to do after school. Music was going to be one everyone had said he was perfect at it. And politics was a brilliant advantage that he already had knowledge for anyway. It seemed perfect. But Quatre knew why his father had asked him to see him. Zayeed was going to persuade Quatre to run the Winner Corporation, once his father retired. Quatre knew this argument wasn't going to last long.

* * *

Trowa had finished calling Cathy, it seemed that she would be out doing a show and wouldn't be back for a while. Trowa now sat in Quatre's bed room with Heero and Wufei – the others were calling their family – Trowa remained quiet like he usually did. Then Heero and Wufei caught his eyes. He looked at both of them straight on. Wufei and Heero both had their arms folded, their faces frowning and their eyes held curiosity. Trowa sighed as he realise what they wanted.

"What?" Trowa asked with a hint of annoyance. Trowa stared at Wufei; it was much easier to get the full extent of what they wanted out of Wufei than Heero.

"What happened to you and Quatre a couple of weeks ago?" Heero asked stoic as ever. The phrase _"Beat around the bush"_ never implied to Heero. Thou quite frankly Trowa had been surprised that Heero was the one who started to talk first.

Trowa thought he'd play dumb just to see their reactions. "I don't know what you're talking about." Trowa stated as frowns developed on Wufei and Heero's face. Trowa mentally smirked as he saw their annoyance grow inside them like a raging fire. They kept asking questions such as; what happened that night? Are you going out? Have you kissed? Are you two in a relationship? However Trowa either kept his emotionless mask up, said no comment or that he didn't know what they were talking about.

"At least tell us what the hell is going on between you and Quatre!?" Wufei snapped almost ready to lose it.

Trowa however only replied with a little puzzle for them. "I'm not what you thought I am."

Heero and Wufei's faces twisted slightly and they cocked their heads to the side. Before either could utter what they thought they meant Duo, Hilde and Sally walked in the room. Now all they waited on was Quatre. Hilde and Sally started going on about how the school show was going and how they barely had time for anything. Duo had commented on how Relena had tried to get Heero alone the other day, only to end up with a lump on the back of his head.

Quatre quietly snuck back into the room. Even thou everyone saw him walk in with a fake smile on his face only Trowa would bother to ask what were wrong. And he did once Wufei and Duo got into a fight causing Heero and Hilde to break the fight up with Sally sigh at them.

Trowa leaned in slightly to Quatre. "Ce qui est mal?" Trowa asked; _what is wrong?_

Quatre sighed softly and registered what they words meant he knew a few things but not enough to have a full conversation with Trowa. At least one that would last till the others calmed down. "Mon père..." Quatre answered half heartedly. _My father..._

Trowa nodded and discreetly when the others weren't looking held Quatre's hand and caressed the back of it with his thumb. As soon as Heero looked at Trowa, he released Quatre's hand. It wasn't that Trowa and Quatre didn't want the others to know about them, it was just they wanted to keep it on the down low for the moment while they get past their school work. They had suggested maybe waiting till Christmas before telling the others about the relationship. It was a good idea; and since most of them spent Christmas with each other it was a better time than telling over Face Book or by text.

* * *

Exam day! Religious Education; or RE for short. The whole year group looked at a chart on the door to the exam room. On the chart were their name and their candidate seat number. Duo, Heero, Trowa and Wufei waited until the crowd around the chart cleared and went into the hall. Before they went up to the chart to find their seats. None of the boys had seen the girls or Quatre that morning. Wondering where they were or if they had even bothered to come in today. None of the three were bothered in RE. It wasn't they didn't respect it, it was just they didn't see the point in them needing it.

Wufei looked at the chart and found his name only to see that he was seated behind Dorothy. Wufei half heartedly left the other boys and walked down the small aisle to his seat at the front of the exam room. Trowa quickly spotted Quatre's name but saw it was nowhere near him. Quatre was on the other side of the room. Trowa was slightly relieved because he at least sat close to Wufei. Duo quickly found his name on the chart and went off silently (surprisingly) to his seat only to see that Relena sat behind him and Sally behind her. At least he knew Sally would have his back if Relena tried to do anything. Heero looked at the chart and saw he was sat behind Quatre as usual in exams.

Heero walked into the exam and there he saw Quatre looking at him as he entered the hall. The room was silent as the papers were handed out. Heero watched as some of the teachers flicked through the paper just to see what questions were in the paper, that the head of RE had produced. Heero then watched as the head of RE wrote the exam times on the white bored.

2 hours for the exam. 9:30 till 11:30. "You may begin." Stated a teacher. The sound of paper turning and pens clattering as they are lifted from the table. The sound of teachers shoes that echoed in the aisle and sounded ten times louder than they actually were.

* * *

Quatre sat back in his chair and gave a small sigh. He looked up at the large white clock on the back wall which seemed to make time stand still. Quatre then looked across the hall and saw all the different hair colours that shone in the lights held a good two stories above them. From where Quatre sat he could see everyone apart from Heero who sat behind him. Quatre glanced through every row looking to see where everyone was. He spotted all of his friends around the room. Hilde and Sally looked as if they were starting to struggle a bit as time passed on. Wufei and Trowa looked as if they were about to fall asleep the way they were slumped across their desk. Duo however was out cold by the looks of it. Go figure. Duo was the best in the year when it came to religion, considering he seemed to have his own type of religion.

Quatre turned back to Trowa and could see that Trowa was now scribbling down on a piece of paper. Either Trowa was adding things to his exam or he had come up with a brilliant story idea and was writing it down on a piece of paper. Quatre loved watching Trowa write. For some reason Trowa was different when he wrote. As if he was off in his own little world and if you asked him anything he would just completely blank you. Quatre loved watching as Trowa's caramel hair swayed down over his face giving him that mysterious look. Or the way his shirt stretched slightly because of his muscles and broad chest.

Quatre remembered when Trowa had let Quatre lean up again him. Their hands laced together. Quatre's hand resting on Trowa's upper arm; Quatre's head resting on Trowa's shoulder, which Trowa's head leaning on his now and again. Quatre remembered the smell of Trowa, the feeling of being safe for once. The feel of Trowa's bangs on his face as Trowa reached down to kiss his lips and cheek. Quatre loved those moments when Trowa and he sat in silence with no one else and nothing to say.

"Times up!"

Quatre jumped slightly as the voice brought him out of his daydream. Quatre turned and looked at the clock 11:30 already. Quatre had day dreamed about Trowa for a while. The teachers slowly dismissed people from the hall. Heero, Hilde and Quatre were the first ones let out. They grabbed their bags and waited outside for the others. Hilde started talking about how hard she found the exam and how she had to rush the last few questions on the paper just to get it done. Quatre however was not paying attention to the girl. He was thinking about what he was going to do when he got home.

Quatre felt like going home. Getting changed out of the scratchy school uniform, making a cup of warm tea and cuddling up to Trowa and watching a film as the cold air rushed past the warm house. The wind swept down Quatre's body sending him into a rage of shivers. The idea of that sounded nice or a warm bath to drive away the cold from his body. A hand was placed on Quatre's shoulder once again brining him out of thought. Quatre turned to see Trowa standing there. Since neither of them had any other exams that day they were allowed to go home, while the others had to stay in for other exams. Quatre wished everyone good luck before Trowa and himself walked off to his home to a warm cup of tea and a warm hug from Trowa. Luckily Sora would be in work as well as his father so Quatre had the house to himself. After walking for a while and out of sight of anyone Quatre latched on to Trowa's arm and smiled sweetly as they both shared body heat.

Trowa looked down at the smaller boy who had latched on to him and his lips curved into a smile. Trowa had enjoyed courting Quatre so far. Although they hadn't even gone out on a date yet Trowa still enjoyed the time they had spent over each other's house or talking and texting each other sweet romantic texts. Trowa actually smiled and talked a lot more since he had been going out with Quatre. Quatre had brought the good side in Trowa out. Trowa leaned down and kissed Quatre's head before he looked forward at the path to Quatre's house that lay before him.

_

* * *

_

[1] = Mock's/ Mock exams are like midterm exams. Yes I'm British; we're strange and say completely different things to everyone else.

_This chapter leads on into the next one which is mostly 3x4_

_OMG I can't believe that only now I'm getting this up. I completely forgot to post the next few chapters T-T ... I have a few exams going on at the moment so I'll post the stories as soon as I can._

_Again I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry I've only now put this up. Thanks for reading._

_Please comment_


End file.
